Merry Christmas To All!
by abandoned81409
Summary: A series of fluffy, Christmas one-shots. Includes All My Children, BtVS, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, and South of Nowhere. Femslash pairings. COMPLETE.
1. Christmas Morning In Paris

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **All My Children

**Chapter Title: **Christmas Morning in Paris

**Chapter Pairing: **Maggie/Bianca

* * *

Bianca Montgomery stared down at the cordless phone in her hand. She looked over each number carefully, as if trying to remember something. And that's just what she was doing.

_Why can't I dial her number?_ Bianca asked herself. _Why?_

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Bianca glanced at her watch. It was three o'clock. Who could be here at three o'clock in the morning on Christmas Day?

She walked through the living room and into the foyer to answer the door. Behind it was none other than Maggie Stone. She was holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Maggie…um, hey," Bianca said.

"Hi," Maggie said. "I know it's an extremely inappropriate hour to be here, but…I wanted to give these to you." She handed Bianca the bouquet before looking down at her feet shyly.

"Maggie, they're beautiful," Bianca said, smiling appreciatively in the brunette's direction. "Thank you." Maggie smiled.

"Yeah, well…Merry Christmas, B," she said softly.

_B. God, she hasn't called me that for such a long time._

"Why don't you come in?"

"R-really?" Maggie asked, lifting her brows in surprise. She hadn't been in the penthouse since the two had separated over a year ago.

"Yeah. Come on." The raven-haired woman stepped aside, allowing Maggie entrance into her home. Maggie looked around for a moment, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"It's all the same," Bianca informed her. "Nothing's changed."

"Oh." Maggie smiled weakly. Bianca gently squeezed the other woman's shoulder.

"We're okay," she said. "We're friends now, remember?" Maggie nodded.

Ever since what had happened in Pine Valley last January, the two had become friends again. Maggie had honored Bianca's request that they not become lovers again. She understood the her ex needed time. What she had done was wrong, she recognized that. She knew there was nothing she could do to change that. But maybe, with time, they'd be able to try again.

"I'm gonna put these in water," Bianca said, breaking the silence between them. She headed toward the kitchen. After a minute, Maggie followed her, finding no other alternative.

"Maggie, why at three in the morning?" Bianca asked, hearing the brunette come into the room.

"I couldn't sleep so I walked over here. I figured you'd be awake. You can never sleep on Christmas. Or at least, you couldn't last year."

"That was because of you," Bianca reminded her with a laugh. "I believe you kept me up all night with your…magic tricks."

"Strange magic tricks, weren't they?" Maggie asked, grinning at her friend.

"They sure were," Bianca said. She set the vase of roses on the kitchen table and turned to the brunette. "I think that's what kept me up this year. Memories."

Maggie nodded. "Me too." She sighed. "I really miss you, Bianca. A lot."

"I miss you, too," Bianca admitted. "Sometimes, I just wish we were still in Pine Valley. That you were still my best friend."

"I am." Maggie looked into the other woman's eyes. "No matter what happens or has happened between us, I promise you we will always be friends."

"Good. I'm glad." The raven-haired woman smiled. "Miranda's missed me too."

"I've missed the munchkin too," Maggie whispered. "All I could think about today was what I was missing. And how I could have had that if I hadn't…screwed things up so badly."

Bianca stared at the brunette. She believed every word she was hearing. And that's what scared her.

When the apologies had first started coming, Bianca had barely believed them. That pattern had continued even when they'd returned to the same country and become friends again. But for some reason, she believed it this time.

She looked into the brown eyes across from hers. She saw love and sincerity. Maggie's eyes were practically begging to be forgiven. Perhaps even completely.

"I forgive you," she finally said. "Yeah, you messed up. But over the year, you've done more than enough to make it up to me."

"What happened with Cecilia…it was stupid. She seduced me and I fell for it. You were just gone so much and I went for the one person who seemed to give a damn. She went back to wherever the hell she came from anyway. I think she was Swedish and here for the term."

"Maggie, you told me all this," Bianca said. "I believe you. I believe you're sorry and I believe that Cecilia meant nothing to you. It's okay."

"I love you, Bianca," Maggie said. "I really love you."

"Good. Then, stay here tonight. There's no way I'm letting you walk home to your apartment alone, especially at three-thirty in the morning. Stay. You would've had to come in the morning anyway."

"Okay. In the guest room, then?"

"No," Bianca said, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, then…on the couch. That's cool, if that's what you want," Maggie said.

"No. What I want is for you to stay in _our _bedroom, Stone," Bianca said. "Some of your clothes are still here, as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah." Maggie grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." With that said, Bianca leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other woman's. She felt Maggie's arms around her waist. She smiled into the kiss and leaned against the other woman.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Maggie whispered. "I love you." Bianca smiled as she rested against her girlfriend. It was good to have her back. And she wasn't ever going to let her go again.


	2. One Wish

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, Kim Possible, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter Title:** One Wish

**Chapter Pairing: **Willow/Tara

* * *

Willow Rosenberg sat on the couch, her closest friends surrounding her. It was Christmas Eve and the Scooby Gang was opening a few of their presents tonight, to tide them over until tomorrow.

Buffy handed a small box to Willow, Xander, and Faith. Willow took the white bow off hers and took the top off the sky blue box. Inside was a small, translucent white orb.

"Wow, uh, thank, Buff," Xander said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Buffy," Willow said.

Faith sighed. "What the hell is this, B?"

"How did I know you'd be the one to ask me that?" Buffy asked her girlfriend, turning to look at the brunette.

"Cuz I'm not super polite like your buds," Faith replied. "So, what is it?"

"It's a wish orb from the Powers That Be," Buffy said. "They sent them to Cordelia, since she's an old Scooby too, and she sent me one for you, me, Wills, and Xander. Each is worth one wish. And when it's used, it turns into a Christmas ornament. It'll change to red or green. It'll be inscribed with what your wish was, you name, and the year."

"That's pretty cool," the witch said. She looked down at the orb, a little more enthused by it now. One wish to spend on whatever she wanted.

"Wait, no consequences?" Xander asked.

"Nope. They're from the PTB directly so there's nothing to clean up. You make a wish, it comes true. Simple as that. But they told Cordelia that it can't be used for material items or something trivial," the Slayer told them. "You've really gotta think about it."

Willow nodded and put the orb back in the box. "Thanks, Buffy." Buffy nodded.

"Alright, it's like ten o'clock," Buffy said. "Faith and I have to go out on patrol so…we'll see you all later. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Willow and Xander reiterated. The two Slayers grabbed their coats and stakes and left the house.

Living in Cleveland had been good for the past three years. They'd started the Slayer Academy, where they would take in young Slayers. They'd train them in fighting and other-worldly knowledge, along with regular high school courses, since most of the Slayers were in that age-range.

Willow and Kennedy had mutually broken up, figuring that they were just not meant to be together. Willow was still hung up on Tara and Kennedy wanted someone closer to her age, who really understood her and could love her.

"Well, goodnight, Xander," Willow said, letting her old friend hug her. "Better be good," she teased him. "Santa's coming tonight."

"Yeah? Well, I'll put out the milk and cookies, then," Xander replied with a grin. "G'night, Willow."

"'Night." She picked up the box with her orb inside and walked toward the stairs. She made her way up to her bedroom and sat down on the queen-sized mattress. She was already in her pajamas, so there was no need to change.

Willow extracted the orb from its box and held it between her thumb and her index and middle fingers. She looked into the center.

"I wish…" she began. She closed her eyes and pictured it, before saying in a soft, determined voice. "I wish Tara was alive."

The orb glowed gold and turned into the Christmas ornament Buffy had described. It was now green with a white inscription reading:

_"I wish Tara was alive." _

_-Willow Danielle Rosenberg. _

_Christmas 2007 _

Willow looked around the room, hoping to catch a glance of her lover. She was only disappointed. She set the ornament on her bedside table and turned off her light. She lay back and fell asleep.

* * *

Willow woke up smiling. She'd had a wonderful dream about herself and Tara. Tara was alive again and in her arms. She smiled wider just thinking about it. She looked at the clock and realized that it was only six o'clock in the morning. Buffy and Faith had probably gotten back at around two o'clock. She'd have to be quiet. She grabbed her ornament off her bedside table, deciding to hang it and made her way toward the stairs.

Willow expertly tiptoed down the stairs and into the living room. She hung the ornament on one of the Christmas tree's few free branches. It sparkled an eerie blue color. Willow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Willow noticed white lights swirling around near the couch. She whipped around just in time to see the lights solidify and form into a human being.

"Tara…" she breathed. The brunette woman looked down at herself, gasping in surprise. She wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans, the exact same clothing she'd been wearing the day she was killed.

"Willow?" she asked. "Did you really do it? You brought me back."

"Baby?" Willow rushed forward and fell on her knees in front of her lover. "God, baby! You're back! The Powers gave you back to me!" Tara's eyes widened briefly at Willow's words but she soon found herself lying on her back on the couch, a very enthusiastic redhead straddling her and kissing all over her body.

"Tara, I'm so sorry," Willow whispered. "Did you hear me? When I was asking for you?"

"Of course I did. I heard everything, sweetie," Tara said. "I'm sorry you suffered so much. I love you."

"I love you, too," Willow whispered. "Merry Christmas, Tara."

Tara smiled and hugged the other woman close. She was back. She couldn't believe it, but she was back. The Powers That Be had given her another shot at life. She intended to use that opportunity to her advantage, to start over.


	3. Mistletoe

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter Title:** Mistletoe

**Chapter Pairing: **Buffy/Faith

* * *

Buffy Summers loved mistletoe. It was one of her favorite parts of the Christmas holiday. She didn't know what exactly fascinated her about the plant.

Perhaps it was because of the effect it seemed to have on people, especially during the holidays. If two people found themselves together under the mistletoe, they either kissed due to instinct or due to pressure placed on them by others, depending on the setting.

But this year, she was sure it was because she was in love. She was in love with the one person in the world she'd always thought she hated. Faith. Yes, you heard right. Buffy Summers was in love with Faith Lehane.

Buffy carefully tacked the mistletoe in her hand on the edge of the open doorway between the living room and the dining room. She'd spent most of the morning doing this, placing the mistletoe in random places, some even hanging from the ceilings, until she was satisfied.

"Buffy, need help?" Willow offered, stepping out of the kitchen. Buffy was strong, yes, but that did nothing to help her height disadvantage.

"Can you make sure the nail's in and holding it up?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded and with a flick of her index finger, she had the mistletoe perfectly in place. It seemed even glossier than it should be, too.

"Thanks, Willow. "Think you can fix up the rest."

"If I can find them," Willow said, "I will." She smiled at her best friend and looked up.

"Oh, come on, Wills. You did that on purpose," Buffy said.

"Not my fault you decided to have me fasten it directly above us," the witch retorted. "Come on. Just one quick kiss. It's part of the holiday spirit. In fact, if Faith were here, how much you wanna bet she'd be cheering us on?" Buffy nodded and smiled. She knew the dark-haired girl loved her but that didn't stop her from being the same old bad-ass, daredevil Faith they'd known in high school.

"Oh, alright. One kiss." They leaned together and pecked each other gently on the lips.

"Faith's one lucky girl," Willow told the blonde. "You're one good kisser, Buffy. And you tell her I said so."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, Wills. But I think I'll skip telling her that little snippet of information. What do you think?"

"I think I was sleeping with the wrong Slayer," Willow teased. "I mean, not that Kennedy was a bad kisser. And that tongue ring certainly added a certain kink but…"

"Too much information!" Buffy exclaimed, clapping her hands over her ears. She started for hers and Faith's bedroom, leaving a laughing Willow in her wake.

* * *

Buffy ran her hands over the dark blue dress she was wearing. She and Faith were going to a party at a local club and she wanted to look nice. Faith was currently in the bathroom, straightening her hair.

"Faithy, come on. I like your hair the way it is," Buffy told her.

"Well, thanks for telling me that when I'm almost done, B," Faith said. "I'll be out in a minute, alright?"

"Fine. But hurry up. I wanna know if you like this dress," Buffy said.

She examined herself in the full-length mirror before reaching for a gold heart necklace Faith had given her last Christmas. It looked nice on her and she loved it just because it was from her lover.

"I'm sure you look beautiful, babe," Faith said. "Okay. I'm done. Food thing I did my make-up before the hair."

"Come out. I wanna see you!" Buffy called. She heard Faith sigh. The bathroom door opened and Faith appeared in the doorway.

She wore a little more make-up then usual and a great, strapless red dress. Her black leather jacket covered her shoulders and she wore her usual lipstick.

"You look…breathtaking, Faith," Buffy whispered.

"Could say the same for you, B," Faith said softly.

"Thanks," Buffy replied, blushing a bit. "Come on. We better get going." She took Faith by the hand and began to lead her out the door. Just before they had gotten into the hallway, Faith stopped in her tracks.

"Faith, what is it?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"B, come here."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, concern now more apparent in her voice. She came back into the room. She saw Faith smiling at her suggestively, pointing upward.

Buffy looked up to see mistletoe in the doorway. She resisted the urge to sigh. She'd forgotten she'd put some there.

"Oh, Faith," she whispered, smiling. She leaned in and captured the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mm…B…" Buffy broke the kiss and cupped Faith's face in her hands.

"I love you," she whispered. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah," Faith whispered back. "But I always love hearing it." She smiled before kissing the blonde's forehead. "B?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love your mistletoe obsession," Faith said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas for another three days," Buffy reminded her.

"Yeah. But we're on our way to a Christmas party and we just kissed under some mistletoe so I think you can make an exception."

"Oh, okay," Buffy said, smiling up at the other Slayer. "Merry Christmas, Faith."

"Merry Christmas, Buffy."


	4. The Proposal

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **Charmed

**Chapter Title:** The Proposal

**Chapter Pairing: **Paige/Billie

* * *

Paige Matthews woke up and was shocked to notice that she couldn't feel her left arm. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her eye with her free arm, before blinking to adjust to the sun coming in through the window.

She was far from surprised to see her charge lying against her. Billie Jenkins' back was pressed against Paige's arm as the blonde used her Whitelighter's chest as a pillow. There was a small smile on Billie's face as she slept peacefully.

Billie and Paige had been together for about a year, after Henry had abruptly divorced Paige. It seemed that the magical aspect of the woman's life had become to much for him. She'd understood and was a bit heartbroken, but they still remained friends.

"Billie…" Paige whispered. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's Christmas."

"Mm," Billie groaned. "Don't wanna get up."

"Don't you wanna open presents?" Paige asked, smiling at the young woman beside her. "I bought you something special."

"Can it wait?" Billie muttered. "Right now" – she opened her eyes – "I just wanna stay here with you. I'm comfortable right here."

Paige shifted onto her side, pulling her arm out from under the other girl. Billie, who's eyes were closed once again, protested feebly but didn't fight for the contact. Paige smiled and moved closer so their bodies fit together. She pressed her forehead against Billie's and looked at the blonde's closed eyelids.

"I love you," Paige whispered. Billie opened her eyes and kissed her Whitelighter softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," she said. "But I'm still not getting out of bed. Nice try."

"You're no fun," Paige protested. "Don't you like Christmas?"

"Not particularly," Billie said. "I never had much of a Christmas as a kid. Not like you and your sisters probably did. I mean, I did before Christy disappeared. But after that, I was lucky to get one present for Christmas. Maybe even one for my birthday, if I was lucky.

"I mean, I knew my parents loved me, I really did. But for so many years they were so obsessed with finding my sister that they didn't have time for me anymore. I was just that blonde kid that lived with them. I wasn't their daughter anymore."

Paige examined her lover, looking deep into the soft, brown eyes before her. Billie was close to tears, she could tell. She didn't want Billie to cry. She hated it when a girl cried.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry," Paige said softly, pulling the young witch close. "I didn't mean to upset you. Really, I didn't."

"I know you didn't, baby," Billie whispered. "I know." She buried her face in Paige's neck, her favorite place.

Billie gently licked and kissed Paige's sensitive neck flesh, knowing that Paige liked having special attention paid to that particular part of her body. Paige shuddered as she adjusted to the feeling of Billie's hot tongue and lips on her neck.

"I love you," she breathed, before reaching for the hem of Billie's nightshirt…

* * *

Two hours later, the two woman made their way to the living room of Paige's apartment. Paige looked at the Christmas tree in awe. Her sisters had obviously come with gifts while she was…occupied.

Where there had been only seven or eight packages last night, there was now a mountain of presents to open, all addressed to either Paige or Billie.

"Wow," Billie said. "Your sisters are a little over-zealous, aren't they?"

"Kinda," Paige said. "But they have been since I met them. You…get used to it after a year or two. Isn't this your second year getting a small horde of gifts?"

"Yeah, but, like you said, this takes some getting used to," Billie said. "The lack of presents as a kid taught me not to excite myself with thoughts of this many damn presents."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that, honey."

"Eh, I'll live," Billie said, waving a hand dismissively. "So, why don't we exchange gifts, then sort through the mountains your sisters sent us."

"Sounds good to me," Paige agreed. She plopped down on the couch while Billie scurried to the tree in search of the gifts they were to exchange.

Paige thought about the gift she'd given Billie. Just imagining Billie's reaction had always put her in a giddy mood and made her smile for no reason. She'd bought the present in June, and the giddiness had been an off-and-on thing since then. Billie had been getting suspicious, especially since the giddy moods had increased exponentially since the beginning of December.

"You're doing it again," Billie said, handing Paige three gifts she'd bought for her Whitelighter. "What's with the sudden happiness?"

"It's Christmas," Paige said. "I can't be happy?" Billie just rolled her eyes.

Paige reached forward and plucked a small wrapped box out of Billie's pile. She pressed it into the blonde's hand.

"Open it," she said softly. "You'll understand the happiness when you do."

Billie took a deep breath, looking down at the package in her hand. She'd seen it under the tree for two weeks now and had begun to suspect what it was. Just the thought gave her chills. If it was what she thought it was, her life would change in a totally new way.

Billie peeled the small amount of wrapping paper of the box and lifted the lid to find inside what she had suspected. A small, heart-shaped ring box. She lifted it from the box and examined it, her eyes wide.

Paige gently removed the ring box from Billie's hand and pulled the top open. Inside was a small, ten-karat diamond ring. Billie gasped at the sight. Paige felt anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Billie," she began softly, "I love you. I will always love you. You know that, right?" The blonde nodded slowly. "Well, in that case, back to my question." She took a deep breath.

"Paige?" Billie asked, still cautiously questioning what was happening.

"Billie Jenkins, will you marry me?" Paige asked. Billie smiled widely and brushed the presents – none of which were breakable, luckily – off their laps and onto the floor. She leapt into the other woman's arms, hugging her tight.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will." Paige only smiled and hugged her tighter.


	5. The Best Gift

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **Degrassi

**Chapter Title:** The Best Gift

**Chapter Pairing: **Paige/Alex

* * *

Alex Nuñez sat quietly on the couch in the living room of her apartment, looking at the lit-up, artificial Christmas tree. Presents were stacked around the bottom. Alex smiled a little, bringing the glass of red wine to her lips and taking a sip.

"Lexi?" Alex set her wine glass on the coffee table and went to answer the door. She grinned when she saw her blonde lover standing there, holding another bunch of gifts in her arms.

"Hey, you," Alex whispered. She leaned forward and kissed the other woman softly on the lips. "Who are these from now?"

"My parents," Paige said, pushing past the other girl and into the apartment. "Oh, warmth! Thank, God!"

Paige placed the stack of presents under the tree before turning to where Alex had resumed her position on the couch. She stripped off her coat, hat, gloves, and scarf and hung them in the hallway closet. She moved over to the couch and settled against the other woman.

Alex gently stroked Paige's hair, pushing it back from the other girl's eyes.

"Sweetie? I love you," Paige whispered.

"Love you, too," Alex said softly, kissing the top of her lover's head. "I love you so much, baby."

"Good to know," Paige said.

"Do you think we have enough presents?" Alex asked, glancing over at the presents under the Christmas tree. "It'll take us all morning tomorrow to open them."

"Maybe," Paige admitted. "But what's so wrong about that? It just means that we have lots of people who love us."

"Yeah," Alex said. She leaned back against the couch cushions and pulled Paige closer to her. "You know, you're the only person in the world who's ever wanted to spend Christmas with me."

"Well," Paige turned to look into her girlfriend's eyes, "that's because I love you." She pressed her lips against her girlfriend's lips. Alex's lips were soft and warm and tasted like cherry lip gloss.

"Come on," Alex said. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay. Just don't hog my side of the bed again," Paige teased her.

"Deal," Alex whispered, allowing the other girl to lead her into their bedroom.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning and Paige was already awake. Alex was still asleep. Paige smiled and snuggled up against her lover's curves. She buried her face in Alex's neck.

"Paigey, stop," Alex muttered. "Still sleeping."

"I don't care. Wake up," Paige told the younger girl. "It's Christmas, hun." She softly kissed Alex's neck, up to her chin, and finally pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Alex briefly opened her eyes before kissing the other girl back. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and held her tightly.

"Merry Christmas," Paige whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Alex whispered back. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope. Get up! Don't you wanna open your presents?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, too bad. Get up," Paige ordered her. Paige bounced out of bed and out into the living room.

Alex groaned and sat up in bed. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Gifts had been opened and properly put away. Paige was in the kitchen, cooking while Alex monitored her nervously, afraid that something would explode.

"Lexi, will you stop?" Paige demanded. "You're making me nervous."

"Yeah? Well, just seeing _you_ in front of a stove is making _me_ extremely nervous." Alex sighed. "Paigey, I love you, okay? But I'd like this place to be in one piece at least until the first of January. Then, we have to renew our lease and you can burn the whole damn place down, for all I care."

"I'm being careful, alright? So, stop hyper-ventilating and get ready for breakfast. It's done."

"And remarkably, the kitchen is in no way scorched," Alex said, nodding her head in approval. "My apologies, Paige."

"Apology accepted, Miss Nuñez," Paige said with a smile. She leaned up and put her arms around Alex's neck. She softly kissed the other's lips.

* * *

On the way to a party at Paige's parents' house, Paige took a hand off the steering wheel and took Alex's hand.

"So, what was your favorite gift?" she asked. Alex turned to look at the blonde, who glanced over at her as she continued driving.

"You," Alex said simply. "The best gift of all was having you with me this Christmas. I love you."

"Aw, hun. I love you, too," Paige said softly, squeezing Alex's hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Paige."


	6. True Friends Or Is It Something More?

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show:** Hannah Montana

**Chapter Title:** True Friends…Or Is It Something More?

**Chapter Pairing: **Miley/Lilly

* * *

Miley Stewart was not happy. It was Christmas, a time she would've liked to spend with her family and friends. But no, here she was performing a Hannah Montana concert.

It wasn't that she didn't like singing for her fans. She loved it. It was fun to see so many people out there cheering for her. And it was nice to know that so many kids enjoyed her music. But it was Christmas Eve. She didn't really want to be here, waiting backstage. At least Lilly was with her.

"Thanks for being here, uh, Lola," Miley said. "You're a good friend."

"I'll go wherever you want me to, whenever you want me to, Hannah," Lilly said softly. She smiled and reached up, stroking a strand of blonde hair off her best friend's face.

"Thanks."

"And now, here she is, HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" Miley sighed and put on a smile.

"Gotta go," she said. "See you after the show."

"I'll be here," Lilly said. "Go ahead. I'll stick with the hick."

"I resent that!" Robby Ray called out. The two girls shared a surprise look before Miley bounced out onto the stage.

She cycled relatively quickly through her songs for the night and was relieved when the last one, "True Friends," started to play.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

Miley glanced backstage to see Lola standing at the entrance leaning against the doorway, watching her with a grin. She smiled back before facing the audience.

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell__.  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,  
Cuz you keep my feet on the ground._

_You're a true friend.  
You're here till the end.  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night._

_Till its alright again.  
You're a true friend._

Though she sang the rest of the song, her mind wasn't really in it. She sang the words from memory while the rest of her thought of Lilly. She wasn't really sure but…maybe Lilly had inspired this song. All of this stuff in the song was stuff Lilly would do.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans.  
Somehow you're never out of second chances.  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again.  
I'm so lucky that I found…_

_A true friend.  
You're here till the end.  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right,  
Talk with me now and into the night,  
Till its alright again._

Miley closed her eyes for a moment, picturing the many things she and Lilly had talked about, things they couldn't talk to Oliver about. Girl things that only Lilly seemed to understand.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need.  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cuz they've got someone to believe in._

Miley knew she would do anything for Lilly. She'd go wherever Lilly needed her or wanted her, whenever she wanted. Lilly's word's rang in her mind:

"_I'll go wherever you want me to, whenever you want me to, Hannah."_

Miley whipped around and signaled for the band to stop playing before she handed her microphone to the nearest back-up dancer and stalked off the stage.

"Uh, EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR HANNAH MONTANA!!!!"

Despite the abrupt ending to her concert, there was still a lot of clapping and screaming and shouted and whatever else you can do at a concert.

"Miles, what happened?" Robby Ray asked.

"Nothing, Daddy. I just…needed to talk to Lilly," Miley explained. "Girl stuff."

"Oh, alright. Well, the limo will be here in about fifteen minutes. I'll have security hold off people wanting autographs tonight. Take Lola to your dressing room."

Miley smiled. "Okay, Daddy."

"And remember," – he put his hand on her shoulder – "I'm here if you need me, bud."

"Thanks, Daddy," Miley said. She grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her down the hall to my dressing room. I pushed her down onto the couch and sat beside her.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Lilly asked. "It must've been pretty important to end a concert early."

"Yeah, well, kinda," Miley said. "But first, can you…?" She reached forward and pushed off Lilly's wig, which was red tonight. The other girl's long gold hair spilled out. "That's better."

"You too, then," Lilly said, smiling as she took off Miley's Hannah wig. "You look better as my Miley."

"_Your_ Miley?" the brunette asked quietly.

"I just meant…my Miley as in my _best friend_ Miley," Lilly explained nervously. "I didn't mean to imply that you were mine or anything."

"Well, you're mine," Miley said softly. "Implication completely intended." She cupped Lilly's face in her hands. "I love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Will you kiss me, Lilly Truscott?" Miley asked. Lilly answered by leaning forward and capturing Miley's lips.

"I'm gonna kiss you senseless," the blonde whispered.

"Ooh, Merry Christmas to me," Miley said, smiling. Lilly smiled and leaned in for another kiss…


	7. Marina's Happiest Christmas

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show:** The L Word

**Chapter Title:** Marina's Happiest Christmas

**Chapter Pairing: **Jenny/Marina

* * *

Jenny Schecter sighed wearily. Her book signing for "Lez Girls" had just come to an end and her head ached from nodding, smiling, and chatting politely with people she didn't know and had no desire to know.

She stared down at the table for a moment before she felt the tan hands on her back, rubbing gently in small circles. She smiled and tilted her head back to kiss the other woman.

"Hey," she said softly. "Did you close early?"

"I never opened. It is Christmas Eve Day, remember?" Marina Ferrer asked from behind her.

"Vaguely," Jenny said with a sigh. "I'm tired. Take me home?"

"That is why I came," Marina whispered. "Come along."

Jenny stood and gathered her bag. She waved at her editor who waved back briefly before going back to his conversation with another man in a suit. She took her lover's hand and allowed herself to be led to the car.

* * *

"How was the signing?" Bette Porter asked Jenny. "Did it go well?"

Jenny, Marina, Alice, Dana, Bette, and Tina were all seated in the living room of Bette and Tina's house. It was evening and they were going to open presents tonight. Shane had called earlier saying she couldn't make it but wouldn't give a reason. They all had their suspicions.

"Yep," Jenny told her friend. "It always does. Same amount of people every time. Always asking me how I met you guys, why I decided to write about it. And when Marina's there, they ask me who she is. Same old, same old."

"Sounds like you're getting tired of it," Dana Fairbanks observed, looking at the other woman. "I would."

"The famous lesbian tennis player wouldn't have enough stamina for a two hour book signing?" Alice Pieszecki teased her lover. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's not like that," Dana retorted. "I mean, I like reading and meeting with some fans is cool but…it's more of the writing part, having to sign all those books, and play nice with a bunch of women I don't know that would bother me."

"Exactly," Jenny said with a smile. "It's a pain in the ass." She sighed. "I mean, I love writing. Whether the book is good or bad, I can't determine. I thought this wouldn't sell too well so I wasn't really prepared for all these signing and the other shit I have to deal with."

"Well, the book is very good," Marina said, settling down beside her lover. "It's selling very well. And your false enthusiasm for everything you deal with only helps it."

"I know," Jenny said, leaning her head back against Marina's arm. "Alright, well, let's open presents. That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tina Kennard said. "Let me just make sure Angelica's still asleep and we'll start unwrapping."

"Well, do you want me to, T?" Bette asked her lover.

"No, that's okay. I've got it," Tina said. And she disappeared down the hall and into the nursery.

* * *

Two hours later, Marina and Jenny were back at their house. Jenny was admiring the new diamond ring on her finger as she snuggled close to her lover.

Yes, Marina had done it. After all the suicide confusion a few years back, she'd annulled her marriage to Manfredi and broke up with Francesca. Francesca had sold The Planet, since it was mostly her money invested it but Kit and Marina had bought it back and were now co-owners.

And now, she'd taken the ultimate step by proposing to Jenny, something her friends had never thought she'd be able to do. They'd never thought that Marina would settle down with anyone, let alone with Jenny Schecter, a woman she'd been turned down by so badly that she'd almost killed herself.

But Marina loved Jenny and vice versa. They were happy, Marina had assured her friends. They wanted to settle together, possibly adopt children. Neither woman was comfortable with the idea of becoming pregnant so if they decided they wanted children, that would be their choice.

But for now, Jenny tried to keep her mind off all that and focus on what was right in front of her. She'd just gotten proposed to by the woman she was in love with and was now enjoying the night before Christmas wrapped in that same woman's arms.

"I love you," she whispered to Marina, looking up at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Marina whispered back. "I've never felt this way before, did you know that? Especially not on Christmas."

"Not even with Francesca?" Jenny asked.

"No. Francesca I was only with for the financial support. I would never have gotten The Planet originally if it hadn't been for her. But I didn't love her. Besides, she was never around for Christmas, always out of town. I was lucky if I'd get a phone call."

"Poor baby," Jenny whispered. She leaned up and kissed her lover, a kiss Marina eagerly returned.

"I hope this year you had a good Christmas," Jenny whispered.

"It's been the very best so far," Marina said. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas, baby," Jenny returned. She leaned against her lover, feeling strong arms wrap around her, and closed her eyes, smiling.


	8. A Christmas Reunion in the Windy City

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, Kim Possible, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show: **The OC

**Chapter Title:** A Christmas Reunion in the Windy City

**Chapter Pairing: **Alex/Marissa

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Marissa Cooper pulled her long overcoat tighter around her. It was thirty degrees in Chicago, where Marissa now attended the University of Illinois in Chicago, or just UIC. Summer, unfortunately, had decided to attend Harbor College back in the O.C.

Winter break had begun barely two days ago, and after Marissa had completed her psych exam, she'd been free. Her roommate had asked her to a party a week previously, for Christmas Eve. That's where she was headed now.

Of course, she'd underestimated the temperature and weather conditions. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground and she could see her own breath in the frigid air. Though she wore a hat and leather gloves, the coat wasn't warm enough nor were her boots thick enough.

_Alright, Riss,_ she thought. _Time to call a cab._ She stepped over to the curb and waved a hand. Three cabs screeched to a halt. She stepped into the nearest one, flashing the driver a smile and giving him the address of her roommate's parents' house.

* * *

"Marissa!" a voice squealed, as the front door opened. Marissa smiled awkwardly. Amy was drunk already? Jeez.

"Hey, Amers. Start the party without me?" she asked. Amy smiled. It was a drunken but still somewhat lovable looking grin. Marissa laughed.

"So, where do I put my stuff?" the brunette asked, peeling off her snow-covered boots.

"Front porch," Amy said. "As in, where you're standing now." Marissa looked around the closed in porch and nodded. She peeled off her boots and set them to the side, hanging her coat, hat, and gloves on a hook above it.

"I am gonna find this stuff again, right?" Marissa asked.

"Hopefully," Amy said. "Come on in! Join the party!" Amy walked into the house first and disappeared into the crowd.

Marissa walked tentatively into the house, looking around the jam-packed rooms. She recognized some of the attendees from her classes and would say hi or wave.

Then, this absolutely gorgeous guy walked up to her. She nodded at him and tried to walk by but he caught her by the elbow.

"Hi, I'm Tim," he introduced himself. She nodded again. "And you are?"

"Marissa," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"You a freshman?" Tim asked. Again, she nodded. "How about I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. I don't drink. Had a bit of a drinking problem in high school," Marissa said, smiling apologetically.

"Well, doesn't hurt to try again," Tim said, flashing her a sexy grin. Marissa stood stoically, waiting for him to release her. She just stared up at him.

Tim was confused. No girl was immune to his charms. Just one grin would normally make a woman melt. But not this girl. She only stood there, looking at him.

_Damn, she's hot,_ he thought. _There's got be some way to reel her in._

"How about a kiss, baby?" Tim breathed. He leaned down closer to the brunette. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Yet, she leaned closer…and smashed her knee into his groin.

"Buzz off, bastard," she muttered, watching the raven-haired hottie double over in pain.

She kept moving through the crowd until she found a small office area. It looked deserted, and after her incident with Tim, Marissa found herself needing some alone time. So, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The room lacked natural light, seeing as it was past five and the sun had been setting earlier and earlier lately. All of the room's artificial lights were also turned off as well and Marissa couldn't see a thing. She ran her hand along the nearest wall and hit a switch. Light flooded the room.

"For Christ's sake, turn the damn light off!" a voice shouted. Marissa spun around and immediately recognized the blonde before her.

"Alex…"

"Well, you never did remember to turn the light off," the blonde quipped, rubbing her eyes. "Good to…make out your outline, Marissa."

"Alex," Marissa breathed. "God, it's been so long."

"Yeah, I guess it has," the older girl said. "For what it's worth, you're still just as beautiful as you were back then."

"Thanks," Marissa said. "I think." Alex nodded and smiled at the girl.

"So, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. "Never thought the Windy City was really your style."

"Me neither. But…it's far away from my mom, you know. I mean, she's gotten better, but not much. My senior year I kept wishing you were still around so I could be with you when she was nuts. Or just be with you…just because."

"I see I left a bigger gap then I thought I would," Alex said. "What about you and Ryan? Did you two get back together like I thought?"

"Twice. Broke it off for good last year," Marissa said. "We just weren't in love. I don't know his reason but mine…well, she's sitting in this room."

"Me, huh?" Alex asked softly. "You broke up with Ryan…because of me?"

"Yeah," Marissa said. "And I didn't even cry. I had crying jags for _weeks_ after you left. I didn't get why at first. But then, I realized." She smiled at the blonde, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I love you."

Alex stared at the brunette, her mouth slightly agape. "I…I love you, too," she said quietly. Marissa chuckled.

"Well, then, stand up and come prove it to me."

"With pleasure," Alex whispered.

She stood and crossed the room to where Marissa was standing. She slipped her arms around the taller girl's waist and leaned in to kiss her. Marissa met Alex's lips halfway in the kiss she'd been awaiting for what felt like forever.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alex said softly. "We can't go this fast again. Or we'll end up in the same position we were in back then. We'll have moved to fast and break up because of it." She stroked a lock of Marissa's hair back. "I don't want that this time. Do you?"

"No, I want you," Marissa whispered. "To be with you. Preferably right now."

"To be with me, be with me?" Alex asked.

Marissa laughed. "To date you. And for you to let me love you."

"Deal," Alex said, smiling. "I love you, Marissa Cooper."

"I love you, too, Alex Kelly."

"So, where you staying for winter break?" Alex asked. Marissa laughed.

"Wherever you are," she whispered. She moved in and kissed Alex again. "You taste so good."

"Mm. Good. Merry Christmas, Riss."

"Merry Christmas, Lexy," Marissa whispered back. "Merry Christmas."


	9. The Ring

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show:** Once and Again

**Chapter Title:** The Ring

**Chapter Pairing:** Jessie/Katie

* * *

Katie Singer sifted through the mail, searching for any early college acceptance letters. She and Jessie had a plan. She'd go to UIC at least until Jessie graduated from Upton Sinclair and then, they'd decide where to go from there.

Finally, she found it, an envelope addressed to Miss Kathryn Singer from the University of Illinois in Chicago. It was huge and even though Katie knew she'd probably gotten in, she still eagerly tore open the envelope.

She removed a letter and read the top line. "Dear Miss Singer: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of Illinois in Chicago."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

She looked around the house before remembering that her parents and her brothers had gone to Maine to visit her grandparents for Christmas. She was staying with Jessie at the Manning/Sammler house.

The rest of the clan was in Australia again, except for Eli, to check up on Rick's work on the hotel his crew had built over the summer.

Karen was also out of town with Henry, her physical therapist, whom she had started a relationship with.

_I've gotta tell Jess. She'll be…I don't even know! I just hope she'll be happy._

* * *

Katie took her spare key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door to the Manning/Sammler house. She made her way quickly up the set of stairs to the attic. She could faintly hear the sounds of Billie Holiday's voice coming from her girlfriend's attic bedroom.

She crept into the attic as softly as possible to see Jessie lying on the double bed, her eyes closed, the blankets pulled snug around her. She smiled and set the UIC packet down on the desk. She knelt on the side of the bed Jessie was closest to.

"Jessie," Katie whispered. "Wake up."

"I'm awake," Jessie said, without opening her eyes. "Just listening to the music."

"Billie?" Katie said. "I have news. You're gonna wanna sit up for this one. Opening your eyes would probably be good too, actually."

"Okay, okay," Jessie muttered. She sat up and opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Katie reached forward and cupped Jessie's face in her hands, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Wow," Jessie whispered. "You couldn't have done that while I was lying down."

"That's just the beginning, sweetie," Katie whispered. "I have something to show you."

She stood and grabbed the UIC packet off the desk. She held it out to Jessie, who tentatively took it from her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A sort of pre-Christmas gift," Katie said. "I promise you'll like it."

Jessie grinned and took the packet from Katie. She reached into the envelope, barely sparing it a glance. She pulled out the acceptance letter Katie had found.

"Katie, is this…?" She held it up, shock obvious in her expression. Katie nodded and grinned. Jessie squealed, dropping the letter on the bed and throwing herself into her girlfriend's arms.

"I love you," Katie whispered. "I love you so much, Billie."

"I know," Jessie said softly, rubbing Katie's back. "I love you, too." She shifted back onto her knees to look into Katie's eyes. She leaned in and kissed Katie gently, pressing her forehead against the brunette's.

"So, good gift?" Katie asked.

"Good gift," Jessie confirmed with a grin.

"Well, there will be another one tomorrow morning. A big one. So, goodnight, baby."

"What? That's it? No hints? C'mon, Kat." But Katie just lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep along with a reluctant Jessie moments later.

* * *

Jessie had just handed Katie her first present. Katie tore the wrapping paper off and found a large, leather-covered book with her name written on it inside the box.

"Jessie, it's beautiful," Katie said softly. "Thank you. It's a journal, isn't it?"

"Yep," Jessie said. "You told me you'd run out of space in your old one so I figured…why not?"

"Sensible and pretty," Katie said, smiling. "Thank you again."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Jessie said, leaning forward and brushing a lock of Katie's hair back behind her ear.

Katie let out a soft sigh when she felt Jessie's warm breath on her face. She felt a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flickered shut and she began gently kissing back, pulling Jessie close to her. Then, she broke away.

"You've turned into quite the little seductress, Miss Sammler," she whispered. "I'm proud of you."

Jessie laughed. "Well, I was taught by the best. And it feels nice to make her proud."

"Mm. Open my present. Then, we can go back to the kissing if you like."

"Oh, I like," Jessie said, making her girlfriend smile. Katie handed her a small box. Jessie carefully unwrapped it and flipped the lid open.

"Okay, don't freak out on me," Katie said, seeing Jessie lift her head to show astonished eyes. "It's not a proposal. It's just…a promise ring. You don't have to accept it but…I want you to be mine. Forever. And I want this to symbolize what we have."

"Katie, I…" She sighed. "I love you. And I wanna be with you for a very long time. Maybe forever. _Hopefully_ forever. So, yeah, I'll wear it. I'll never take it off."

Katie smiled and slipped the ring on her girlfriend's finger. Jessie gratefully kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Katie said. "Wait until you have to explain that ring to your clan." Jessie sighed and fell into the other girl's embrace.

_I can't wait,_ Jessie thought. _New Years Day. What a day it will be._


	10. Christmas With An Angel

**General Rating: **T

**General Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the following shows: All My Children, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Degrassi, Hannah Montana, The L Word, The OC, Once and Again, South of Nowhere.

**Chapter Television Show:** South of Nowhere

**Chapter Title:** Christmas With An Angel

**Chapter Pairing:** Ashley/Spencer

* * *

Ashley Davies took a deep breath as she parked her car in front of Spencer Carlin's house. Just looking at that house made her nervous to greet the occupants.

She and Paula were more civil toward each other now, yes. Glen wasn't an ass to her anymore either. Arthur had always been nice to her. And Spencer…well, she and Spencer were back together. And they loved each other.

But she was still nervous.

"Ash?" Ashley snapped out of her daze. She'd forgotten that the subject of her daydreams was right there with her.

"Sorry, Spence. I'm just a little nervous," Ashley said.

"You don't have to be," Spencer said. "My mom and dad like you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're mom's still not totally accepting of you being gay. Or being with another girl."

"She'll live," Spencer said. "She's made it this far, hasn't she?"

"I guess."

"It's just Christmas dinner. You don't have to stay for the gift exchange. I'll come over to your house tomorrow morning and we'll do it there, okay?" Ashley nodded. Spencer leaned forward and stroked Ashley's cheek.

"I'm okay," Ashley said.

"It's just a few hours," Spencer reminded her. "And I'll be right there next to you the whole time. I promise."

"Alright." She took her keys out of the ignition and tossed them in her purse. The two girls climbed out of the car and started up the walk to the front door.

Spencer looked over at her girlfriend. Ashley was still visibly nervous and Spencer felt bad. She reached out and took one of Ashley's hands.

She reached out with her other hand and opened the door, calling out, "Mom, Dad! We're home!"

"Hey, Spence. Ashley," Arthur greeted them with a smile. "It's nice of you to come, Ashley."

"Well, thanks for the invite, Mr. C," Ashley said. "Um, Merry Christmas."

He laughed before reaching out and pulled both of them into a big, bear hug. Ashley looked at her girlfriend, her eyes wide. Hugging was not something Ashley Davies was used to. Spencer reached out and gently squeezed Ashley's shoulder. The brunette relaxed a bit and let the older man hug her.

"Merry Christmas, girls," Arthur said cheerfully.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Spencer asked, pulling herself and Ashley out of her father's arms.

"Give or take ten minutes!" Paula called. "Why don't the two of you head upstairs? We'll call you down when it's ready."

"Sure thing, Mrs. C," Ashley answered quickly. Though now on good terms with Paula, Ashley still had the run-to-survive instinct from the early days of hers and Spencer's relationship.

Spencer just grinned at her girlfriend and began to lead her upstairs. Ashley quickly followed, closing the door to Spencer's bedroom.

"Ash, play nice," Spencer said, lying back on her bed.

"I am," Ashley said. "Nothing wrong with listening to your survival instincts, is there?"

"It's not like she's gonna flay you alive or something equally horrible," Spencer said, laughing. "I thought you two were more buddy-buddy now."

"We sort of are. But it doesn't make it any less awkward," Ashley said. "I still have that kind of 'beware' instinct from when Paula and I _weren't_ the best of friends."

"Calm down," Spencer said. Ashley nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Now, gimme a kiss," Spencer ordered, giggling. Ashley grinned and leaned over the blonde girl, happy to oblige.

"Girls, Glen, dinner!" Paula called. Ashley growled slightly at the interruption.

"I swear to God she has a radar," Spencer said, voicing Ashley's thoughts. "Come on. We better get down there."

* * *

Dinner was a nice affair. Paula and Arthur sat across from each other, at the heads of the table. Glen sat on one side of the table, across from Ashley and Spencer. They practically devoured the ham and vegetables between the five of them and there was only a little bit left over.

But after dinner, Ashley decided to leave. Spencer walked her to her car. Ashley pressed her girlfriend against the passenger side door. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Spencer slid her arms around Ashley's neck, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss.

Ashley held Spencer by the waist, kissing her passionately now. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"You're an angel, you know that?" Ashley whispered. "Blonde hair, blue eyes…classic example of an angel."

"Yes, but I'm _your _angel," Spencer corrected her with a grin. "And that's what matters the most."

"My angel, huh? My Christmas angel?"

"No. You're full-time angel," Spencer whispered, kissing Ashley's cheek.

"My angel," Ashley repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Spencer said. "Merry Christmas, Ashley."

"Merry Christmas, Spence. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Spencer said, smiling up at the other girl.

"So, what? Like ten?" Spencer nodded and laughed, leaning in and kissing Ashley one last time.

"Love you."

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow." Ashley got back into her car and started it up, giving her angel a little smile and nod as she drove off.


End file.
